


Yuletide Changes

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Witches of East End (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Relationships, Holidays, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Joanna was definitely going to kill her when she found out about this.  There was just no doubt about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 22 December 2016  
> Word Count: 825  
> Written for: [First Sentence meme](http://ariestess.tumblr.com/post/140754507900/peace-for-the-night-leave-the-first-sentence-of) on tumblr  
> Recipient: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**  
>  Summary: Joanna was definitely going to kill her when she found out about this. There was just no doubt about it.  
> Spoilers: Post-series canon divergent AU for WoEE and nebulously set in a canon divergent S4-S5 of OUaT.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Witches of East End," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Melisa de la Cruz, Lifetime Television, and Fox 21. "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Witches of East End," "Once Upon a Time," Lifetime, ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This request has been in my tumblr inbox since 9 March 2016. KittenQueen is one of those crack pairings that just _works_ , even when you think it won't. This is only the second story I've written for them, but it's still interesting enough to want to continue to write for them.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[**theonlyspl**](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/), my favorite beta babe

Joanna was definitely going to kill her when she found out about this. There was just no doubt about it. She didn't think Freya or Ingrid would mind, or even Frederick for that matter, but Joanna was an entirely different story.

Her lover rolled over in bed with a soft mumble, affording her the opportunity to shift into cat form and wander through the mansion. She just needed a little time to think things through, but knew better than to just leave without word. That already backfired spectacularly on at least one occasion, and she had no desire to ever repeat a complete meltdown fight like that night. A note appeared on the nightstand closest to Regina, explaining where she went and that she'd be back.

With a flick of her tail, Wendy sauntered out of the bedroom and checked on Henry first. Satisfied that he also was peacefully sleeping, she continued her check of the house before slipping out the cat door into the backyard. The sharp tang of snow was heavy in the air. There would definitely be a white Christmas this year. Only a few more days until gifts would be opened, and that had Wendy confused about how to proceed, especially in light of what Regina did tonight.

They'd made the decision to open one gift each tonight for Yule, one each on Christmas Eve, and the rest for Christmas morning. It was a ritual that suited both of their families, particularly since Regina was hosting Christmas Day this year. She'd already been over to the house to see Joanna and the others. They'd all opened their one gift and had a lovely dinner. Regina and Henry hadn't been invited, mainly because Regina had made the request not to be. She tended to spend time in the family crypt in an old tradition from her childhood of visiting relatives past.

After dinner and gifts with the Beauchamp clan and Alex -- and she was so pleased to see her sister reunited with her love -- Wendy had made her way to the Mills mansion. Regina had hot toddies and shortbread cookies waiting in front of the fire. Henry was up in his room, apparently wrapping last minute gifts, or so he said when she'd knocked on his door.

She and Regina had bought a new game for Henry for his console, one that she had been interested in, as well. Regina had picked a gift from her to open, which was an expensive fountain pen to go with the journals that she'd open on Christmas. But it was Regina's gift to her that had Wendy prowling the backyard, looking for something to kill.

Regina had given her a small flat box that felt utterly weightless. It wasn't really a jewelry box, and she had no idea what it could be before opening it to find a trio of keys on a cloisonné black cat keychain. Before Regina even opened her mouth, Wendy knew what they meant, but she listened as Regina explained what their relationship meant to her and that she wanted Wendy to move in permanently, offering keys to car, house, and crypt as the physical manifestation of her request. She even detailed her conversation at her parents' biers about how much she loved Wendy and wanted her to be part of the family.

No, it wasn't a proposal. That really wasn't either of their thing. But it was what both Regina and Wendy were willing to accept in their lives. At least for the time being.

Wendy had instantly said yes. There was no hesitation whatsoever. But now she wasn't sure what Joanna would say about "losing" her sister again, even if it was only to live across town with her girlfriend. Joanna was as adamant about keeping family close as Regina was. She'd just been around Joanna longer, and knew that this would be a possible bone of contention. She would speak with Joanna in the morning, after she hopefully got some sleep, but needed time to plan her argument first. Thankfully, Joanna and Regina truly got along and made a formidable magical team when needed. It was the separation from her only living sister that would be the issue. But she'd practically been living with Regina for several months already, spending the night most of the week. But she mostly had a small duffel bag of clothes that she kept at the mansion. That was the difference for Joanna, she knew this already. It would be reversed when she officially became part of the Mills household.

The chill in the air was starting to settle in, despite her fur, and Wendy gave up her pursuit of prey. She slipped back into the house and went upstairs to shift and crawl under the covers to spoon with her lover. Sleep and the comfort of Regina curled up against her would help prepare for her conversation with Joanna in the morning.


End file.
